I Won't Keep Waiting
by Sarah Withers
Summary: Connie Beauchamp and Will Curtis in the conclusion of a cat and mouse chase.


**I Won't Keep Waiting**

Connie was furiously pacing in her office as she waited for Will to answer her page. He arrived at the door, knocked and entered; closing the door behind him, he turned to face her.

"What do you think you're playing at?" She hissed

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs Beauchamp." Will replied feigning innocence but unable to keep the smug smile from appearing on his face. It wasn't very often the ice queen lost her cool.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Mr Curtis." Connie replied, her voice rising. "Are you on some twisted mission to ruin my marriage?"

"Maybe I should be asking you the same question Mrs Beauchamp, after your little escapade last week." Will countered.

"Excuse me" Connie said, her voice full of disbelief, "I didn't ring your wife and tell her I was having an affair with you did I?"

"True, you just left me tied to a bed for her to find me. I'm sure with your wonderful powers of persuasion you managed to convince him I was lying."

Connie laughed as she remembered her antics of the previous week. "You mean you couldn't come up with some excuse and work your way out of it?"

"What do you think? As if you can't tell I've been living in a hotel room. You ruined my marriage; I was just attempting to repay the favour. You know getting my revenge on you for what you did to me at Ric's 50th is one of the few things that stopped me leaving here months ago."

Connie began to cross to the door, "Well don't let me keep you any longer."

"I'm not finished yet."

Connie pulled the door open, "I think you are."

Will strode over to the door and slammed it shut. He used one hand to keep the door shut and the other one to brace himself as he leaned in towards Connie, who was trapped between them, "I said I wasn't finished yet."

Connie looked up and saw the anger in his eyes, and for the first time in her adult life Connie Beauchamp felt truly vulnerable.

Will continued, "I am sick and tired of your pathetic, not to mention humiliating, build them up to knock them down routine. You only do it to disguise your own inadequate management skills and right now the cracks are beginning to show. You are the self centred arrogant…"

Will was interrupted as Connie reached her hands around his neck and pulled him down towards her, kissing him roughly on the lips. Will pulled away and looked down at her before continuing, "manipulative bitch I know."

He leant down and roughly kissed her as he moved his hands to her waist, turning the key in the lock as he did so. Connie began tugging at his tie, releasing it from the perfect knot it occupied around his neck. She began undoing the buttons of his shirt, their lips not parting for a second. Will began to undo the buttons of her blouse, giving up partway down, he reached his hands down and gently pulled it out of her skirt, pausing briefly in their frenzied kissing he pulled it up and over her head, revealing the red lacy bra that clung to her curves beneath it. He reached around to the back of her skirt, sliding the zip down and watching as the skirt fell to her ankles revealing a matching thong.

Unable to hold herself back any longer Connie wrapped her arms back around his neck and her legs around his waist. Wrapping his arms under her legs to support her Will began kissing her once more. He carried her over to the leather sofa at the back of her office where he gently lay her down, he straddled her and began kissing her, roughly kissing her lips, he moved his rough kisses to her neck, and then further down her body to her breasts and stomach, his lips hungrily taking in every inch of her. Connie began fiddling with his belt; she undid the clasp and removed it from around his waist, dropping it to the floor she moved on to his trousers. Unfastening the zip and sliding them off him, her hands running down his toned thighs, they joined the rest their clothes lying scattered on the floor.

Connie slipped her hand into his boxers and began to stroke him. She smiled as she felt him harden. Connie's underwear was deftly removed by Will, as she threw his boxers across the room. She guided him into her and he began to thrust into her. His thrusts were fast and deep, the hidden passion they both felt for each other now being released as he changed his angle and thrust again. She screamed as he hit her spot and he silenced her with a kiss. Her hands reached around his back pulling him even further into her. Her nails dug into his soft flesh as she came. Will followed moments later and the lay next to each other, their chests heaving as they attempted to take in enough oxygen to reenergize their bodies, exhausted from their frantic love making.

Once Connie was able to talk again she rolled onto her side and lay watching him, "You still want to leave?" She asked.

Will smiled at her, his finger tracing the contours of her body, "I don't know, is there anything to keep me here?"

Connie moved down the sofa, giving Will room to lie flat on his back. She began kissing her way down his chest and stomach. She looked up at him with a guilty smile on her face and he smiled anticipating what was to come. Her lips closed around him, her tongue flicking around the tip. She could hear him groaning in delight as she slid onto him and started slowly grinding above him. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her down onto him, thrusting upwards as he did so. He slowly rolled over so she was on her back beneath him. He began to thrust into her again, slower this time. He looked down at her; he saw the sweat glistening on her body, and the pleasure written on her face despite her attempts to hide it. He smiled as he saw the muscles in her body tense and then relax as she came for a second time.

Will moved down her, "One good turn deserves another." He smiled as he pushed his finger inside her, gently twisting and moving it until she was about to come, before removing it and denying her. She looked at him questioningly, wondering why he'd stopped. He saw the look on her face and smiled as he slide his finger in again, bringing her to the edge but then removing his finger and denying her again. Teasing her terrible he replaced his fingers with his tongue, but repeating the same process. Her breathing shallowed, exhausted she gasped, "Please Will."

Hearing her beg him was enough and he flicked his tongue in and out once more before entering her, thrusting deep into her and finally allowing her release. She called his name as she finally came.

During this Connie and Will had been so involved with each other they had not heard a second key in her office door, and had no idea that a third person was standing just inside the door, watching them with some interest, until they heard the door slam. Connie and Will sprung apart and guiltily looked towards the doorway.

"Michael!" Exclaimed Connie as she reached for a blanket, which was casually thrown over the sofa. Wrapping it around her she stood up, handing another one to Will she turned to face Michael.

"So this is what you meant when you promised me you weren't having an affair."

"We're not" Replied Connie calmly.

Michael raised his eyebrow, Connie looked to Will and he answered for her, remembering how it had all started with an argument a mere hour and a half ago. "Well we certainly weren't when I phoned you."

"Michael snorted, "So that makes it alright does it?" He questioned, looking intently at Connie.

"O Michael. I don't think you're in a position to take the moral high ground. You couldn't call me and Will an affair, today was the first time I've ever slept with him, and the amount of times you've slept with your various PA's and secretaries."

"That's different."

"No Michael, that's the same as all the other times I've slept with someone. This is different, this one time, me and Will. You want to know what I finally realised?"

"O do enlighten me. Please." Replied Michael caustically.

"I don't love you anymore." Replied Connie simply, she laughed as she carried on, "It's funny, once I would have done anything for you. I really did love you. All I wanted was for you to stop sleeping around."

Now it was Michael's turn to laugh, "Come off it Connie. You are just as bad as me and you always have been."

"I've not always been. I only started when I realised you weren't going to change. You really don't get it do you. I would have stopped it all in an instant if you'd asked, if you'd been faithful to me. I loved you; I just wanted to be your wife. I think we could have been enough for each other, we could have been so happy if you'd just tried a little bit harder. But then this marriage never was about love to you was it? This was a marriage of convenience, all you wanted was someone fairly intelligent who would look nice on your arm and not embarrass you at charity balls. That's why you've stayed with me instead of marrying one of your stupid blonde secretaries you're constantly screwing. Well to be truthful I'm beginning to find it rather inconvenient. It's over Michael."

"What? You're leaving me for him?"

"No Michael, I'm leaving you. Whether I end up with Will or not is irrelevant. I think you should leave now."

"You can't leave me Connie, I won't let you."

"I don't think you have huge amounts of choice in the matter Michael. I'll have my solicitor start on the papers tonight."

"But my reputation…"

"To be perfectly honest Michael after all these years of putting up with our pathetic excuse for a marriage I couldn't care less about your reputation. I won't keep waiting, I've had enough, I want out, simple as that."

Michael took a step towards Connie; his hand raised and Will saw Connie shrink. He stepped in front of her, "I think it would be for the best if you left right now Michael, I think being convicted of assault maybe even worse for your reputation than a divorce."

Michael stared at Will for a couple of seconds before lowering his fist and turning away. "You're welcome to her mate; she's more trouble that she's worth. The sex isn't even that great."

Will raised his eyebrow, "I'd say she was worth the trouble." He smiled at Connie; who looked less than happy at the prospect of her worthiness being debated based purely upon the basis of how she performed in bed.

Will watched as Michael opened the door, walked out and slammed it shut. He turned to Connie, "I meant that you know."

Connie looked him in the eye, "Meant what? The fact I'm a good lay means I'm worth putting up with?"

"No, I meant that from what I've seen today you have a gentle side, and from what I've seen of your husband I see why it doesn't come out anywhere near as often as it should. I'd say their rare outings are well worth putting up with the rest of you for." Will looked at her and smiled before adding, "But yeah, you are a good lay."

Connie playfully hit him and he leaned down and kissed her, this time is wasn't frantic and rushed, the passion was still evident though, as Will took the time to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Together they walked back over to the sofa and lay next to each other, Will lay staring at Connie gently running his finger down the side of her face. "You're beautiful too; I don't really understand why he wanted anyone else."

"I'm sure that's what half the hospital says about my little exploits. Anyway enough about me, what about you."

"What about me?"

"You and Susan, what happened there?"

"Apart from what you did I assume you mean." Will smiled letting Connie know he wasn't really angry.

"Well I'm sure a little think like that wouldn't necessarily brake up a marriage."

"Connie, you left me tied naked to the bed, that's not a little thing! But the truth is my marriage was already falling apart. I didn't want to be married to Susan anymore; I guess that seemed as good a reason as any to finally end it officially."

They lay simply talking and staring at each other on the sofa. Connie suddenly felt uncomfortable as she realised what the thoughts running through her head meant. She knew she had to do something, and looked away so Will wouldn't be able to tell what she was thinking. She got up and walked over to the drinks cupboard in the corner, she pulled out two glasses and a bottle of red wine. She filled both glasses and walked back over to the sofa. Connie sat down next to Will and handed him a glass, "So now you have your revenge are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to go?" Will asked looking her in the eyes

"No, I just thought it would give you the perfect opportunity to get your ultimate revenge on me."

Will looked at her puzzled, "I don't follow."

"Well you leaving now, once I've finally realised I think I'm in love with you, would be pretty cruel. Almost as cruel as what I did to you that night. I am so sorry Will, not a day goes by when I don't regret it. The truth is I think I realised I could never have just a one night stand with you, it would always be more, and I was still trying to fool myself that I was still in love with Michael and that any day he would tell me he had had enough of sleeping around and that all he wanted was me."

"So do you want to give it a go?"

"What?"

"Me and you."

"You're not leaving?"

"Not if you want to try. Although if you say no I think I may have to leave anyway to save myself the embarrassment of hitting on the boss and getting turned down." Will smiled.

Connie reached out and put her glass on the table before turning to Will and planting a lingering, loving kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He smiled as she slowly pulled away.


End file.
